


Whatever happened to Jessica Moore?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Demon Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hunters and Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Resurrection, Suspicious Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Samantha Winchester, Sam, has enough issues in her life. When Lucifer gives her a so-called "gift", Sam knows she had to figure out what is going wrong, and if she can stop Lucifer before his plan works. To make things worse, a certain Trickster is flirting with her, and she isn't entirely sure that she hates it.





	1. Hello, Samantha

The Bunker, in its entirety, was host to six people on a permanent basis, and two more occasional dwellers. The six had managed to work to a semi-normal peace, where they would work together during Hunts, relax, but knew when others needed space. Out of the six residents, there were conflicts, like any family. In particular, usually fights between the notorious Trickster and Dean, who felt like it was usually Gabriel’s fault. In fact, everything was Gabriel’s fault. The powered-down Archangel was still a pain, despite his relationship with Sam.

Then there was Mary, who Dean was quite happy to have back. Admittedly, when they had managed to avoid releasing the Leviathans, then found out that Cain, THE Cain, had found a way to remove the mark on his arm, things had gone slightly bad. When Amara had found peace with her brother, Chuck/God, Mary had been the result. Then, a couple of issues with the Cage being weak had led to the next member, Jack. Dean could admit that he was neither fond nor angry at the addition, he was wary of the power, and the father, but Sam had taking a shining to him. In fact, Dean’s sister seemed adamant that Jack was to stay.

Castiel was Dean’s refuge. When he couldn’t handle the Trickster’s annoying tendencies, or Jack levitating objects, or his Mom scolding him for eating pie for breakfast, or Sammy and her bitchface, he’d go to Cas. Eventually, it had started out with him just being called family. Then, slowly, it had become something more. Brushing of hands, glances out of the corners of eyes, standing closer when talking. Then, like usual, Dean got drunk to handle his new-found attraction to the Angel. Castiel, never one to deal with Dean being negative, had told him that he either accepted what he was feeling, or carried on being self-depreciating. He chose the first option.

It wasn’t that life in the Bunker was all-good. The other two semi-permanent residents, Charlie and Bobby, helped keep tensions low. To begin, Dean had thought that Charlie and Sammy might have had a relationship, but the two seemed to be happy as sisters. Just like Sam and Jo, really. Even now, he knew that Sam missed her, mourned her. They’d been close, even if Jo had a crush on Dean. Bobby was the father-figure that they’d always needed, especially after John died. Sam was more affectionate than Dean was, but the retired-mechanic still loved him. When Sam had been cursed, Bobby had even admitted to preferring Dean over her.

Knowing Sam, she hadn’t forgot that. When they were little, Dean had always been of the opinion that it would be his job to protect his sister forever, despite what came at them. When Lucifer had popped into their lives, it became quite apparent that despite people underestimating her for being a girl, Sam Winchester was anything but weak. Kicking his ass back into the Cage, Dean had never been prouder of his baby sister.

Which was why, right now, he knew that the temporary paradise in the Bunker was coming to an end. Usually, when Sam got moody, Dean figured it was just that time of the month. He’d dealt with her like that since she was fourteen, so it was hardly a big change. Except, over the past couple of months, Sam seemed different. More withdrawn, even from Gabriel, who was dying for her attention. Dean had been surprised when she showed interest in him, she usually only went for girls. Not that the Trickster was in a manly vessel, he supposed.

Dean sat in the library, fingers curled around a glass of scotch, watching his sister storm around collecting books. She’d been doing it a lot recently, hording them in her room, and Dean wasn’t entirely sure why. He left her to it, figuring it was better not to distract her. Gabriel sat back, a sad frown on his face as she ignored him.

‘Hey Sam.’ Mary stated, smiling brightly. Sam walked straight past her, Mary turning to watch then looking to them with confusion. Gabriel shrugged at the exact same time that Dean did, the two looking defeated as Sam disappeared.

‘Have you seen Castiel?’ Jack asked, appearing in the room. Dean jumped, whereas Gabriel just turned slowly, a smile forming. The entire Bunker knew that he was fond of his nephew, even if he didn’t openly state it. 

‘I’m here, Jack.’ Again, Dean jumped, Mary moving across to sit beside him. The three Angels in the room was a little confusing, they now equalled out to the number of humans in the Bunker, although they were at least on the good side. It was a good thing Rowena wasn’t here, she would tip the favour in Supernatural creatures.

‘There is something wrong with Sam.’ Jack stated, and Castiel shot a look to Dean. Well, if the youngest member had figured it out, then it was probably time they did something about it.

‘Yes, Jack. But… Sam will talk when she is ready.’ Castiel said, looking to Gabriel for guidance. The Archangel didn’t offer anything, and the Bunker fell into silence.

‘Why do we not just heal whatever is wrong?’ Jack asked, tilting his head in the same way that he did when they tried to explain the pop-tarts tasted better microwaved. Gabriel sighed, sliding off the table and walking towards the alcohol. Jack, everyone had agreed, was too young to drink.

‘It is not something we can heal, Jack.’ Castiel explained, and the Nephilim nodded slowly. He may not understand a lot, but he understood that not everything could be healed by an Angel.

‘Maybe you should try talking to her?’ Dean asked, looking to his Mom. Mary shot him a look, one that said just because she was the only other girl in the Bunker, did not mean that she was able to get through to someone as stubborn as Sam. She was formidable, even on a bad day. Dean was terrified of saying the wrong thing, knowing how quick his sister’s temper could be.

‘Why don’t we wait until she talks to us? Is that not the right thing?’ Castiel urged, then looked to Jack, trying to get across the point that they were supposed to be teaching him the right way to act, rather than encouraging bounding into someone’s personal space. The Bunker residents agreed, telling Jack that patience was the best thing.

That was until Sam walked out, a pretty angry face, and a duffel bag that she dumped on the table. Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering if a hunt was the best thing at this moment. It wasn’t him doubting her abilities, he was more worried she’d do something she regretted while her temper was this high.

‘Hunt, Sammy?’ Dean asked, then bit his tongue at the nickname. Her face softened slightly, like Dean hadn’t already figured out she actually liked the nickname. Then, those hazel eyes grew cold again.

‘No. I’m going to see Jody. I’ll be back in a couple of days.’ She grabbed her stuff, and a set of keys to one of the bikes in the garage. Mary was staring at Dean, urging him to do something. So were most of the inhabitants, looking at Dean to control his angry sister.

‘Text me when you get there!’ He called after her, hearing her agree as she disappeared. Dean poured himself another scotch, ignoring the glaring from the people around him.

‘What? Sam can be scary.’ He snapped, draining the drink.


	2. Azazel's child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs to Jody. Someone watches

Sam let the wind rush across her, freezing the tears before they fell. It had never been a problem, she had settled into the Hunting life after Stanford and life had been too hectic to even think about what Demon Blood could do to her. Then, when she found out, via Lucifer, it hadn’t really bothered her. Sam figured she would be dead long before it affected her. But now, settled in the Bunker, the craving came. And with the craving, the sadness and longing.

Then there were the dreams. The Cage was weakened, they all knew that, and Lucifer had seemed surprised when, three months ago, he had found out that they “only” had Jack at the Bunker. His gaze had shifted to her, a small smile on his face.

‘You’ll get my gift soon, Sammy.’ And Sam didn’t want to think about what that was, because it couldn’t be the thing she was craving. Lucifer told her it wasn’t possible to fix, and she hadn’t believed him, so she’d asked Michael. Now, you could say that he might have lied, but it was pretty compelling evidence. To assure their statements, she’d gone to the fertility clinic herself. No chance of Samantha Winchester ever being pregnant. Never. The Demon blood had corrupted that part of her more than any, and she couldn’t have kids.

When she started to get close to Gabriel, she thought about the life she could have. Then, she heard Gabriel talking to Castiel about how they would allow Nephilims into the world as long as the Angel Parent stayed with the child, and raised it. Sam listened, knowing that even if she wanted to, which she did so badly, it couldn’t happen. Adoption, the people at the Clinic had said, like that wasn’t impossible for their lifestyle. Sam had shook her head, tears steaming down her face as they gave the results, women that couldn’t understand being sympathetic.

Whatever Lucifer’s gift was, she didn’t want it. Sam, fed up of people tiptoeing around her, called Jody and asked if she could come and stay for a bit. The Sheriff had immediately asked if everything was okay, to which she had promised it was, she just needed some time alone. Claire and Alex were away, so Jody had a spare room for Sam. Pulling the bike up in front of the house, Sam grabbed her duffel and knocked on the door.

Jody opened it, ushering her inside and pulling her in for a hug. Sam bit her tongue, reminding herself that this woman had lost both her husband and son, her problems weren’t significant.

‘You know where Claire’s room is. Settle down, I’ve made pasta for dinner.’ She stated, and Sam thanked her. Chucking her stuff onto the bed, she looked into the mirror. Not for the first time over the past couple of months, she could have sworn that there was someone standing behind her, watching. When she turned, the doorway was empty, and Sam was alone.

 

Dinner was a sombre affair. Sam listened to stories about Jody’s work, some recent cases, stories about Alex and Claire. The Sheriff appeared to be making up for the lack of conversation from Sam’s side, which was fine with her. Eventually, after she had piled Sam’s plate up with a second helping of food, Jody broached the obvious issue.

‘Sam, you know you can talk to me? About anything, no matter what.’ Sam’s fingers trembled where she was holding onto the fork, knowing that even though Jody had been caught up on most things that had happened, trying to explain that the Devil and the Soldier of Heaven had used Sam’s one-hundred-and-eighty years in the Cage to drill in Sam’s infertility, would be hard.

‘It’s stupid.’ She muttered, pushing pasta around her plate. When she looked up, concerned eyes were staring back, Jody not pushing the subject. She was good at that, always knew to let Sam speak on her own terms rather than making her admit to things.

‘Nothing’s stupid, Sam. If it’s bothering you, tell me.’ She offered, keeping her voice calm as she spoke, like Sam was some sort of frightened animal. It was ridiculous, she was a Hunter, they didn’t get the apple-pie life. It didn’t happen, even if the Bunker seemed like a paradise to them.

‘I can’t have kids.’ She blurted, then took a breath, and just let everything fall out, ‘I mean, it’s ridiculous. It’s just, with the Bunker being a safe place, and everyone settling down, and Gabriel legalising Nephilims, and I’m being stupid.’ She stopped speaking, biting her lip to prevent more words spilling out.

‘Sam.’ One word had her looking up, Jody’s eyes brimming with tears as she reached across and took Sam’s hand. Such a motherly gesture, Sam felt her heart clench as she looked to the woman.

‘Why?’ She eventually said, and Sam stared down at their conjoined hands. It felt weird, admitting to it aloud, like she could finally admit to her problems.

‘The… the demon blood. Azazel, his blood when I was a baby… it’s irreversible.’ Sam muttered, surprised when a tear slipped out and landed on their hands.

‘Come here.’ Jody said, and it wasn’t really a question, and Sam found herself settled in Jody’s arms. In fact, it was pretty much her being coddled for the rest of the day. Sam found herself showered, sitting in fluffy pyjamas on the couch. Curled up next to Jody, head resting against her, blanket tucked up. Popcorn, beer for Jody and coke for Sam, and a cheesy rom-com movie that Dean would never let her watch. Sam actually found herself relaxing, enjoying having a woman to talk to.

Sam, tucked under Jody’s arm, eyes drifting shut, didn’t notice that there was another figure watching. If she did, then it would save a lot of pain later, but Sam was content to be curled against the woman that had acted as a mother when Sam needed one the most. The figure stood in the doorway, watching Sam’s chest rise and fall as she slept, the Sheriff unaware of the silent intruder. Turning and leaving the room, clicking the lock shut as they left the door, then looked to the ground.

‘I found her, Lucifer.’ A chill spread across, a smile spreading across the intruder’s face. Lucifer was listening, and the intruder had work to do. A life to break.


	3. Girl's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a break

Jody worked hard to ensure that Sam Winchester had a good break. First, leaving the girl to sleep, she called up three numbers. The first was Bobby, telling him Sam was in Sioux Falls, but not to come knocking, they had a weekend planned. The second was to Dean, who she had eight missed calls from, and assured him that she would look after Sam. The final call was to Donna, briefly explaining that Sam needed a little TLC.

Pancakes and strawberries for breakfast, and a mug of coffee. Sam thanked her, although the smile didn’t reach her cheeks as she smiled. Jody sat back, watching quietly. She hadn’t expected the news that Sam had told her last night, but she could see how much it hurt the younger Hunter. In fact, she’d never seen Sam this upset. Which was why at 11am, Donna appeared at the door, a bright smile on her face and a box of doughnuts that Jody knew Dean would be mad about missing.

It wasn’t Jody’s cup of tea, per say, but it actually wasn’t the worse day. The first stop had been the hair salon, knowing it was Dean that usually cut the ends of hair. Donna laughed and chatted away with the stylist, who was having a hard time working through Sam’s waist length hair. In all her time knowing the Winchesters, she’d never known Sam not to wear her hair up. Seeing it washed and loose, then cut down, Jody could see why. Hunting with that thick mane would be difficult.

Sam, surprisingly, was into this day out. Losing five inches of her hair seemed to brighten her, especially when it was dried and curled, left loose. Next, Donna dragged them both to a nail bar, utterly ridiculous for Jody, but she enjoyed picking out sparkles for Sam, who laughed when her nails came back green and sparkly. Jody had a reason she picked the colour to remind her of Dean, but she didn’t point that out.

Next came shopping. Donna was explaining that a “new Sam” needed new clothes, and so the flannel and baggy jeans were lost. It was hot, and so Donna picked out several dressed, then skirts, then shorts. Eventually, she conceded to adding some jeans and sweatpants to the pile. Jody watched in amusement as the woman ran back and forth to the dressing room, piling up Sam with all manner of clothes, including underwear. Jody, finding herself a sort-of mother to the Winchesters, at least till they got theirs back, looked away from the lacey garments.

The argument of paying came up, Sam demanding she could pay, Jody insisting it was her treat. Then, curiosity got the better of her, and she asked where Sam got the money from. The Winchester not only admitted to working part-time jobs to put into an actual legitimate bank-account, but admitted she had been saving for fertility treatment, before finding out it wouldn’t work. That stiffened Jody’s resolve, swiping her credit card to pay for Sam’s new clothes.

The afternoon was filled with sandwiches at a nice spa-break, then a hot-tub. Exfoliation, multiple different pools, and someone massaging the life out of her skin, Jody found herself enjoying the day as well. Sam had been a little hesitant to let someone see the multiple scars across her body, but had relaxed under the waxing, apparently the pain was tolerable. Oils, Jody drew the line at. Being a weird slippery fish was not to her taste, although the other two jumped straight for it.

The last bit of the day was to go out for drinks, Jody finally calling up Bobby and offering for him to join, on the condition he didn’t mention Hunting, unless Sam brought it up. Jody knew that Singer was worried about Sam, but Jody knew that Sam would be okay. Donna stood in her kitchen, having gone home and got dressed into some clothes appropriate for the evening. Jody, knowing everyone in the town, didn’t have to worry about dressing nicely.

‘Bobby’s going to meet us there!’ Jody called to Sam, who was changing. She knew Sam was going home tomorrow, that she needed to be back at the Bunker. Jody just hoped that she would talk to Dean if things got this bad again. And as for what Sam admitted about her feelings towards Gabriel… well. Jody couldn’t push that, but she hoped Sam wouldn’t let the opportunity slip past. The Sheriff did worry, stirring the coffee in her hands, about what Lucifer had said. The last thing Sam needed was more stress.

‘She’ll be alright, Jodes.’ Donna remarked, a cheerful smile on her face. Jody admired her optimism, but didn’t know if she could agree. Things might need to get worse before they got better, she figured.

‘Well, look at you!’ Donna called, Sam laughing as she walked out. Jody had to admit, Donna had a point. The youngest Winchester had her hair down, mascara on her eyes, and a smile to rival Donna’s. The girl had a dress on, body-tight green, but nothing revealing. Jody was pretty sure Sam had never worn a dress, not even for Fed suits, where she wore trousers. She looked happy, an actual smile on her face, and Jody grinned.

 

Bobby’s face when he saw Sam was priceless. He actually seemed to have forgotten that she was a girl, before he got his senses about him in time for Sam to hug him. They sat down, the evening passing with them drinking, Sam sticking to soda, and talking about casual things. Hunts were brought up, but nothing too in-depth, and it was friendly conversation.

‘If you want, I can take you back with me.’ Bobby offered, and Sam turned to ask if her bike could stay here until her and Dean were passing. Truth be told, Jody was happier this way. She agreed quickly, watching the smile return to Sam’s face as she told Bobby about a recent hunt her and Dean had been on. If he thought that Sam wearing make-up, with sparkly nails was odd, he didn’t say anything.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Samantha.’ Bobby said, pressing a kiss to her forehead when she hugged him. Bobby had picked up on it so quickly, Jody gave credit. Sam just needed a little time being slightly more like the girl she was, rather than the Hunter John had raised her to be. The more Jody heard about their father, she could understand why Sam struggled to come across as the woman she evidently wanted to be. It might have something to do with the fact that she had never had a female role-model around. Not until Jody, and now Mary.

‘So, how’s things with your Mom?’ Jody casually asked as she drove her and Sam back, Donna having taken a cab to her house. Sam hesitated, playing with the hem of the dress.

‘I feel like she’s closer with Dean, they’re both more into the Hunter lifestyle, I guess. It’s just… she never knew me? I never knew her, and I was the reason she missed Dean growing up.’ Jody turned to her, watching Sam, but didn’t see sadness. Just guilt.

‘Sam, it wasn’t your fault. You were a baby, one with an unfortunate destiny.’ Understatement of the century. Sam paused, seemingly to consider these words, before she smiled slightly.

‘Thanks for being there, Jody.’ Jody had to admit, it was nice being able to act motherly towards people. Alex and Claire had been lifesavers, not replacing her baby boy, just allowing Jody to help others that had lost parents. Although Sam had a mother, it was evident she was lacking a female companion, and Jody was happy to help. After all, the recently-turned twenty-nine-year-old had saved her life on multiple occasions, the least she could do was be there for her.

‘Sam, you don’t have to thank me.’ She paused, looking across in the dark to gauge her reaction, ‘We’re family.’ A happy smile tugged at Sam’s lips, and Jody returned it.


	4. The new Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby isn't sure what to make of the new Sam

Bobby tried not to show his surprise. Sam Winchester, although he knew she was a girl, had always been tomboy-ish. Now, he was wondering if that was more her father’s doing than her own. He picked her up from Jody’s, smiling as he looked to the amount of shopping bags. Dean, if he didn’t wonder if Sam was still the same woman, might have a heart-attack. He was mildly surprised by her choice in clothing, a flowery dress with a tie around her waist, hair loose. John hadn’t allowed her to have it long until she was twelve, then he didn’t allow her to have it cut. It had reached her waist, and Bobby had never seen it down.

Now, it reached to her chest, curls of brown hair that suited her new look. He didn’t ask about the nails, although he was sure she was subconsciously picking Dean’s colour. Neither did he ask about the small amount of make-up, or the feminine deodorant rather than Dean’s. She wasn’t wearing combat boots of sneakers either, instead wearing a pair of pumps. She looked… like a girl. No, a woman. Younger than she really was.

‘Hey, Bobby.’ She slid into the car, offering a brilliant smile. When Dean had told him that Sam seemed down, that something was definitely wrong, Bobby had been worried. When Samantha got angry or upset, she usually made bad decisions that put her in danger. He had thought when Mary came back, that Sam would have someone to talk to. He hadn’t expected Mary to jump into hunting, and could understand why Sam had gone to Jody.

‘Sam.’ He greeted, turning the radio on to a steady song as they pulled away. Dean had told Bobby about what Lucifer said, and he really did want to ask Sam what she thought was going on, but he was concerned that she’d shut down.

‘Bobby, you look terrified of me. Is it the dress?’ She asked with a laugh, fingers trailing the fabric. Bobby chuckled, that was the Sam he knew, always diffusing situations with humour. He had to admit, the dress had thrown him off.

‘Just thinking how happy you look. Something you ain’t telling your brother?’ He said it lightly, but from the way Sam’s eyes widened, he knew he’d hit the mark. Sam was hiding something, something she felt that she could share with Jody.

‘I… yeah.’ She sighed, the smile fading from her lips. Bobby sighed as well, it wasn’t how he wanted this conversation to go.

‘Kid, listen. I know I ain’t your father, but I’ve known you since you were little, and… well. If you need to talk to someone who ain’t your idgit brother, you’ve got me.’ Bobby said it sincerely, and he could see it hit home. Her eyes widened, the same hopeful look on her face when she wanted help with the Demon Blood. He hoped it wasn’t to that sincerity, although he’d deal with it if it was.

‘I just needed some time, to think. Lucifer had me pretty freaked, and then…’ He watched the shutters draw down, something she was keeping, but a smile crossed her face.

‘I promise, I’ll tell you if I need help.’ The same promise she had made after the Demon Blood. He smiled, turning back to the road and smirking slightly when she turned up an AC/DC tune. She shot him a look, a relatively mild bitchface.

‘Don’t tell Dean.’ She said, before her head started nodding along to the song. Rather than the tune-deaf teen, when she started to sing, it sounded alright. Bobby settled, listening to her sing and the radio.

When they pulled in for Gas, Bobby watched her go to pay, despite his protests. He kept an eye, knowing that Sam would attract attention now she was out of boy’s clothes. Sure enough, from behind his car, he watched Sam chat to a guy that had just paid for the pick-up truck. When the kid had been younger, he remembered Sam coming home and telling him all about the girl she’d met at school, who had asked her on a date. Bobby had listened, then asked if her Dad and brother knew about her interest in women. He still remembered the blush that grew, then how her smirk had grown.

‘No, they don’t know about the guys either.’ She looked smug, and Bobby had chuckled, warning to shoot either gender with a shotgun if they hurt her. Now, watching her flirt effortlessly with the guy who was so evidently captured, he realised that Sam had always known how she could flirt with people. She just usually acted more like the person Dean was rather than herself.

She jogged back across, a bright smile on her face as Bobby raised an eyebrow.

‘Flirtin’ with the locals?’ He asked, looking amused. She snorted, climbing into the passenger seat then looking across, a knowing smile on her lips.

‘Got you free Gas.’ He burst out laughing, truly a thing only Sam would brag about. He drove off, looking to her every so often, wondering what Karen would have thought about her. Sure, Dean would have liked the pie, but Sam would have adored the woman for a different reason. Karen had always wanted kids, even when Bobby didn’t. He’d ended up with them anyway, a son and a daughter, and an adopted family.

‘Bobby?’ It snapped him out of his thoughts, looking across at Sam, who was watching the scenery.

‘What do you think Lucifer meant?’ She asked, knowing that Bobby knew. He sighed, wanting to tell her that it couldn’t be good news, in fact, it was probably the opposite. A gift from Lucifer meant something bad, but Sam looked so sad that he couldn’t find it in him to break her heart.

‘It was probably nothing, Sam.’ A lie, Lucifer almost always came through in what he said. Like when he said Sam would become his bitch. They all remembered the hallucinations, Sam pressing a gun to her temple and begging Dean to pull the trigger because she didn’t think she was strong enough.

‘Yeah. I guess you’re right.’ From that tone, Bobby could tell Sam didn’t believe him either. Bobby tried to turn it to something else, asking about Dean and Castiel. Out of the two Winchesters, he’d always presumed it would be Sam that would end up in a gay relationship. Never Dean, but shocks happened. It didn’t bother him, Bobby was fine with it, and the Angel was a good match. He also knew that Sam and Gabriel had been getting closer.

‘They’re good. Dean took Cas out on a date the other week. Very mundane, I’ve never seen Dean blush so much.’ Sam stated with a chuckle, and Bobby smiled.

‘And what about you and a certain Archangel?’ He asked, watching her face twist into multiple expressions. He knew that look, the “underserving” look.

‘I don’t know. He’s not… it just won’t work out.’ She finally said, looking sad, but then she grinned.

‘Doesn’t stop him from being part of the family, though.’ Bobby nodded along, like he didn’t know that Sam really liked Gabriel, had been the one to petition for him to stay in the Bunker, despite what happened at Mystery Spot.

When they arrived, Bobby left Sam to get the bags while he walked in, finding the entire group in the library. He had walked fast, intending to warn Dean before his sister walked through the doors.

‘Bobby.’ Dean greeted, going to stand up when Bobby cut in, ensuring Sam hadn’t come in yet.

‘Don’t you dare make any sexist comments.’ He warned, Dean looking confused, before his eyes drifted to the person coming down the stairs. Bobby took a breath, figuring if it was going to go wrong, it would happen soon.


	5. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reunite

She was wearing a dress. His sister. A dress. He was pretty sure his brain had short-wired, but he stood up and smiled anyway, noting the make-up and nails. And the hair!

‘Hey, Sammy.’ She grinned, dumping shopping bags on the table to grin. They didn’t usually hug, but he got a smile. Castiel got a hug, that was normal, as did Gabriel. She greeted Jack, who evidently hadn’t learnt the social etiquette responsible for this kind of situation.

‘You’re wearing a dress.’ He blurted, looking confused. She smiled, fingers tracing it as she smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. That was normal, although Jack looked so confused.

‘Do you like it?’ She asked, stepping to Mom to give her a hug. Mary looked just as confused as Dean felt, trying to understand if his sister had ever worn a dress.

‘It looks nice. Are they comfy?’ She shrugged, before grabbing the bags.

‘I’m going to put them in my room. Movies later?’ She asked Dean, who just dumbly nodded, watching her disappear. He turned to Bobby, hands waving slightly as if he demanded an explanation. He watched his father-figure pause, before he sat down.

‘Jody told me not to ask. Said Sam needed some time to be a girl.’ Dean just sighed, before he figured it was no different to normal, his sister had always been a girl. He’d been the one to look after her when she was little, to brush and braid her hair, the guy that had to sit down and give her the “talk”. That, when she was fourteen, had to deal with Sam crying her eyes out after bleeding through her only pair of jeans. He’d gone to the nearest store, managed to get a pair of Jeans from a thrift store and bought years-worth of sanitary products, not knowing which were the best. This was the same, just in a weird way.

‘Right. Okay. Movie night?’ He looked to the others, who usually joined him. Bobby shook his head, as did Mom, but the others looked interested.

Sam sat on the floor, Gabriel on the beanbag, Jack on the chair and Dean and Cas took the couch. Dean had his fingers carded through his sister’s hair, not really thinking, too busy watching the Star Wars film. Jack kept littering questions, which Sam was happy to answer. It didn’t take long for Dean’s absentminded playing to turn into braiding, Sam shuffling so he could access her head. Castiel had a small, pleased expression on his face as he watched.

‘I feel like I need my nails done now.’ Gabriel remarked, staring at Sam’s. She giggled, before holding out her hand. Dean watched in amusement as a pot of bright orange nail polish appeared, Gabriel shifting the beanbag so he could sit next to her. Dean kept hold of what he’d braided so far, allowing her to stand and sit back down next to Gabriel on the beanbag. Although he didn’t know if he liked Sam and Gabriel being a thing, it made Dean happy to see Sam happy.

Gabriel stayed quiet while she painted his nails, Dean feeling like this was getting girly way too quickly, but he didn’t say anything. The movie progressed, Jack questioning the Dark Side, which was way to metaphorically accurate for Dean, who smirked. Castiel hit his arm lightly, before Dean watched his boyfriend carefully reach to the half of Sam’s head that hadn’t been braided. Dean smirked, finishing his off and watching Castiel begin to attempt to braid the other side. Jack looked across, a bright smile crossing his face.

‘You okay?’ Sam asked, staring at him, and he nodded. She patted the floor in front, watching Jack clamber across, although he looked hesitant. It had become clear quickly that physical contact was limited, Dean didn’t like it, and Castiel was an Angel. Gabriel was slightly better, but he usually only felt the need with people he was attracted to. When Dean had seen Jack being hugged by Sam, he realised that the half-human side of the kid liked it. He asked Sam about his Mom all the time, the two seemed to get along well. Sam, acting as an almost-mother, especially recently.

Jack settled against Sam, her hand reaching for his hair and stroking softly. Gabriel looked amused, admiring his orange nails and wiggling them at Dean, who rolled his eyes. One thing Gabriel really didn’t need was to be any more feminine. Not that Sam would complain.

‘Sam, do you think I’ll go across to the Dark side?’ It went quiet, both Angels looking concerned, and Dean unable to speak. After all, he’d been the one most hesitant to welcome the kid.

‘It’ll be your choice, Jack. But, I think you’re too good-hearted. You’re a good person, Jack.’ She promised, and he looked up at her with concern.

‘But I’m Lucifer’s son.’ It was something that still made Dean shudder sometimes, the fact that the child literally was the Devil’s son.

‘And I’m his Vessel. You don’t see me sacrificing babies.’ She commented, a smile on her face. Dean remembered when she had convinced herself she was evil, convinced Dean that he would have to kill her.

‘I suppose. You’ll help me, if I do end up like that?’ No, Dean thought. He’d take the hidden Archangel blade and convince Gabriel to stab him.

‘Of course. But it won’t happen Jack.’ He sighed, snuggling back against her. She wrapped an arm around him, and they settled again. Dean looked to Castiel, the Angel that acted like Jack’s father, but he just looked happy. As did Gabriel, both smiling as Sam kept Jack close.

‘I love you guys.’ Jack said, very sincerely, much like Castiel had the first time. Dean wouldn’t say it, even though he was getting to the point of thinking of Jack as family. Castiel went to say it, probably for all of them, but Sam looked to Cas, then to Jack.

‘We love you too.’ She said, and Castiel smiled. Dean just settled down, knowing that this was his family, and although he wouldn’t admit it, he loved all of them. Even Gabriel.

When he finally went to bed, Castiel slipped beside him, a bright smile on his face. Dean grinned, turning the light off and curling against him.

‘Jack seems happy.’ He commented, feeling Cas take his hand.

‘He is. And Sam seems happier as well.’ Dean smiled at that, resting his head against his chest, listening to the Vessel’s heartbeat. He was safe here, next to Cas, with his family close.


	6. The Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, chapter title says it all tbh

A week after her getaway with Jody, Sam was seated in the library, back on her current mission. It was ridiculous, Lucifer himself had told her it was irreversible, but she figured if she could purge her soul of Azazel’s influence, then maybe the damage would be reversible. Then, just maybe, she could get the life she wanted so badly.

‘THIS IS WHY I’M GAY!’ Sam rose her head, looking to Bobby, then across to where her brother had shouted from. Him and Castiel had been away on the case, the two walking in and looking around. Gabriel walked in, also covered in blood, so they’d obviously called him in. Hearing him shout, Mary had come with Jack, who was being taught history by her.

‘What happened?’ Bobby asked, Dean sitting down angrily and glaring.

‘Women. Lots of them. And worse, they were pregnant.’ Sam hid her flinch well, looking down at her book as her brother whined about the women that had almost got killed because they wouldn’t listen. The group looked amused, before Jack commented,

‘But if they were not pregnant, then their family line would not continue.’ Sam smiled, Jack sometimes took things so literally, being an Angel. It was funny, especially with him being so like Castiel.

‘Jack, my problem isn’t with them continuing family, just with the hormones. Plus, I’m not the one who will continue the family line.’ He stated, nodding across to Sam, who froze. She felt blood drain from her face, but played it off by rolling her eyes and looking back down at the book. She had to do this, had to find a way to solve the damage.

‘I did not know you wanted children.’ Jack commented bluntly, and Sam really wished the floor would swallow him.

‘Kid, usually you don’t blurt that out.’ Gabriel remarked, and Jack apologised. The silence was broken by a knock at the door, Castiel going to get it, while Bobby moved across to sit next to Sam. He looked down at the book, then looked up.

‘What’re you researching?’ He asked, and Sam tilted it to show the translations about how Demon Blood could harm the soul. She left out the bit where it could do physical damage, trying not to think about her lack of reproductive organs. Castiel was coming back down the stairs, while Bobby flicked through the pages.

‘Removing Azazel’s trace? That possible?’ That was what she was researching.

‘Sam, there is a girl here for you.’ Castiel said, and Sam turned to the door.

‘Sam, you sly girl.’ Dean said with a laugh, before Castiel stepped out of the way. Dean choked off on his laugh as Sam stood up, chair knocking onto the floor.

‘Jess?’ The woman stood, blonde hair loose, dressed in the clothes she’d last seen her in, although they were muddy. Her eyes were wide, confused as she looked around.

‘Sam? Where are we? What… I…’ Sam watched her take a step towards her, Sam taking a very big step back. Jess looked hurt, no, horrified. Dean stood slowly, reaching for Holy water, even though Castiel wouldn’t have allowed a Demon in. When she didn’t react to the water on her hand, he pressed silver, and nothing.

‘Sam, please, love. I don’t know what’s going on, one minute some guy’s in our bedroom, the next some blond man is telling me I’m your gift.’ Sam’s heart felt like it had stopped, she stepped forwards slowly.

‘Jess.’ She repeated, and Jess nodded.

‘Sammy, love. Please, I…’ She stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around Jess and allowing the girl to cry, head pressed into the crook of her neck. Sam kept her there, stilling her own panic, she would not freak out. This wasn’t bad, this wasn’t a bad thing.

‘What… what do you remember?’ Sam asked, stepping back. Jess took her hands, and she looked down. Seven years mourning her, Sam just stared at the woman.

‘You left to find your dad, then some guy was in the place. Told me that he was there for you, then… I think it was a fire. I heard you scream.’ Sam flinched, swallowing bile as she held her. ‘Then I wake up, covered in dirt. Some guy standing there, tells me where to find you. Says that I’m a gift.’ Lucifer was toying with her. This wasn’t real, Jess wasn’t real.

‘Right, okay. Erm, you know Dean. This is my Mom, Mary.’ She gestured, and Jess gasped.

‘I thought…’

‘Yeah. She came back, like you.’ Not like you, Sam thought. Jess wasn’t hers, not really here.

‘These are Angels. Castiel, Gabriel, and the guy that you saw’s son, Jack.’ Jess opened her mouth, then shut it.

‘This is Bobby. Singer, you remember.’ She did, Sam could tell. Then, without waiting, Sam left the room. She barely made it to the bathroom before her stomach came back up, a person behind her pulling hair back. Gabriel, she thought, before her stomach tightened again. Slumping down to the floor, hand across the toilet, resting her head against her forearm, she shut the pain out.

Facts. She needed to think logically, had to be able to prove that Jess was bad.

‘She’s genuine, Sam. She’s the same Jess.’ Gabriel sounded hurt, and Sam realised it was because of their… friendship. Sam stood, flushing the toilet and rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash. Gabriel stayed back until she turned.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Fine.’ Sam said, then left the room.

 

Jessica was evidently confused. The hunting talk had gone okay, but she couldn’t understand why she’d been brought back. She showed Jess to a room, leaving her with some clothes and a route to the shower before she changed into sweatpants, hooking her gun into the back and grabbing headphones. Nobody stopped her as she left the Bunker, reaching the open air.

She ran for miles. Sweat-drenched, her heart pounding, she sunk down and looked out across the woods. Jess wasn’t really back. Sam knew that, knew Lucifer’s plan would involve taking her back. She would stay unattached, even if it burnt. Taking out her phone, she dialled the number.

‘Sam?’

‘Hey Jody.’ Sam explained everything, assured the Sheriff that she didn’t need to come, not until Sam was certain. The Hunter rose, hanging up after Jody made her promise to call every other day, and ran back to the Bunker. Whatever game Lucifer was playing, it wasn’t going to work. Sam would not allow Jess to worm her way back, she didn’t trust her. Not now, not ever.

‘Please, Chuck, God. Say something, send something. I need to know… I need…’ She trailed off, praying that Chuck would understand, would tell her if the sour feeling in her stomach was proof that Jess wasn’t her Jess.


	7. Please, Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to get used to Jess

They loved her. Two weeks, and Jess was settled into Bunker Life. Sam watched from a distance, every time she tried to get too close, Sam drew away. Jess cooked, helped Dean wash Baby, sat with Jack and taught him maths. Listened to stories of the Angels, listened to Mary tell stories of a baby Dean and a very young Sam. She watched her ex-girlfriend settle into the life, before it became apparent that everyone seemed to get used to it apart from Sam.

‘Morning, Sam.’ Jess said, putting a plate of her favourite, waffles, down. She smiled at her, and Jess took this as progress. The group watched as she sat beside Sam, who watched as she took her hand. Sam stared, but didn’t pull away, remembering how this used to feel. Before her Jess burnt, and this imposter was brought to her by Lucifer.

‘Sam, I know that you don’t trust that this is real, but I’m here. I promise, I’m not leaving. It’s me, your Jess.’ No it wasn’t, but she smiled back at Jess, brushing her thumb across the back off her hand. Jess beamed, allowing Sam to eat her waffles before she cleaned up.

‘How about you teach me how to shoot?’ Jessica asked, and Sam thought it might be a bad idea to give an imposter a gun, but she nodded. Knowing people were watching, even when they got to the range, Sam kept up her Poker face. Jess took instructions well, loading and unloading the gun, before pointing down the range. It went wide, really wide, and Sam stepped.

She really did try to keep space between them, but then Jess flicked the safety on, put the gun down and tugged Sam forwards, before crashing their lips together. Sam momentarily allowed it, she tasted like her Jess, before Sam pushed her back. Not her Jess.

‘Sam, I’m sorry.’ But Sam pushed past the door, past the crowd of people that had just seen what had happened, and fled. That wasn’t her Jess. Wasn’t her Jess, her Jess had died on a ceiling because of Sam.

Fleeing to the sanctuary of the trees, she crouched down into the dirt and sobbed. Tears fled her eyes, and Sam continued until the tears disappeared. Then, slowly, she went to her knees, pressing her hands together.

‘Chuck, God, please. It’s been two weeks, and I can’t believe this. I need… I ask of you, even the smallest sign, please.’ She stated, begging, before she sunk back down. Taking a breath, she picked herself up, shaking down the dirt.

The shower helped, and she found Jess in the library after. Knowing that there were almost certainly ears listening, Sam figured that if this wasn’t her Jess, then she would wait until Sam trusted her. Jessica looked up, a hopeful smile on her face as Sam walked across, sitting opposite her. Taking the hand on the table, Sam held it, pushing the images of a fire out of her mind.

‘If Mom came back, then you can too. Let’s just take this slowly.’ Sam stated, and Jess beamed, tears spilling down her cheeks. Sam smiled back, feeling her mind blank as she pushed everything else away, watching Jess practically lunge across the table. The blonde landed in Sam’s lap, hands gripping into hair, and Sam allowed lips to hit hers. Not her Jess. Never her Jess, this was Lucifer.

‘I promise, Sammy, I won’t let you down. This, us, it will work.’ It sounded like her, the same loving tone, the attempt to do everything together. But, she rarely called her Sammy. Only in a teasing tone, that sounded more like Lucifer.

‘I missed you, Jess.’ I still do, she thought, staring at the imposter. Jess smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

‘I missed you too, Sam. So, so much.’ Sam just nodded, standing up. She did the same, and Sam fought the flinch. She must have noticed, because the smile slipped slightly.

‘I’m going to need some time.’ Enough to figure out if you’re real, but Sam didn’t say that. Jess nodded, before Sam walked to her room, Jack pretending to be really interested in the wall. Back in the safety, Sam looked through all the books she had managed to gather. Nothing, not yet. Then, a weird thought crossed Sam’s mind. When she’d died, Sam had hoped she was going to heaven. But… what if she didn’t? And how could she find out, without the others suspecting her?

Jess was cooking dinner with Mary later, the two laughing and talking about Sam’s time at Stanford. Sam plastered on a fake smile, walking in and hugging Jess from behind, feeling her relax against her. Sam walked to the table, sitting opposite Gabriel, and doing a fake smile.

‘So, the person in the room was Azazel?’ Jess had evidently been talking to everyone else, apart from Sam. She smiled, nodding as she remembered her Jess on the ceiling, and the satisfaction of seeing Azazel dead.

‘And he gave you Demon Blood as a baby?’ Sam nodded again, wondering what Lucifer could have done. Perhaps this was her Jess, just a bad version? A corrupted version? Could hell do that?

‘I’m so sorry, Sam.’ She didn’t want her sympathy, fake-Jess was smiling softly, knowing that Sam didn’t like talking about her past.

‘It’s forgotten.’ No it isn’t. No it really isn’t, but fake-Jess didn’t need to know that.

‘And the guy that brought me back is the Devil? Does that… does that mean I’m evil?’ Tears, actual tears, filled her eyes. The group looked to Sam to comfort her, and the Winchester stood, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the room. Sam wanted to say yes, to say that Jess was evil and this wasn’t right, but instead, she assured her that she wasn’t.

‘No, Jess. You’re not evil.’ Her Jess wasn’t evil, that was what she convinced herself.

‘I love you, Sam.’ Sam wanted to cry. She remembered the mornings, curled up next to her girlfriend, the feeling of warmth against her. Hands entwined, limbs wrapped around each other, skin close. Lips close to ears, sweet murmurings of love and promises of a future together and adopting children, Sam a famous lawyer and Jess a qualified doctor. Love. Taking a breath, Sam told the truth.

‘I love you, Jessica Moore.’ She pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead, promising to her Jess that she did love her, just not this fake-Jess. Jess grabbed her hand, leading her towards her room, and Sam paused. She knew she couldn’t say no forever, but this felt wrong. This felt as bad as it did when she tumbled into bed with Ruby.

‘I…’ Jess’s face soured momentarily, but then the bright smile came back.

‘That’s okay, Sam. We can wait.’ Sam bid her goodnight, returning to her own room. She locked the door, making sure that her face was buried under pillows before she screamed, cried, begged Chuck to help her. Two weeks of Fake-Jess, please, she didn’t know if she could take it anymore. She wrote down her findings, which weren’t that compelling, but it didn’t deter her. This wasn’t her Jess, she knew that. It felt wrong, like the Demon Blood, like Ruby, like Lucifer, like very mistake she had made.

‘I pray to you, God, knowing you’ll send me a sign. Thank you, Chuck.’ She signed it off, keeping her gun close to the side of the bed in case she had to reach for it, and went to sleep, memories of a blonde-haired beauty floating around in her mind.


	8. Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's opinion on Jess

Dean wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. He knew that, on a basic level, Lucifer couldn’t be doing this from the good of his heart. He also wasn’t entirely sure if Sam was happy, she seemed indifferent to Jess’s return. Gabriel was wary, but with the hots for his little sister, he could understand why. Castiel, however, was equally as confused. Both Angels had told him it was possible for her to be back, but they weren’t sure why.

Jack didn’t like her. That was clear, Jess meant that Sam spent less time with the young Nephilim. Although he hadn’t openly stated it, the glances and glares that Jack gave were more than enough to prove the point. Mary seemed to like her, as did Bobby. Jess helped Mary cook, talked to Bobby about cars, she seemed to fit in perfectly. Maybe too perfectly, but Dean was sure that was just him being paranoid. The new-found friendship that they made meant that Jess was welcomed, and in turn, Dean hoped that would settle Sam’s nerves. Which was why him and Jess were in the Garage, cleaning Baby. She was telling him stories about her, while in return, he’d tell stories of Sam as a kid. It worked pretty well, considering they barely knew each other.  

‘Sam died?’ Jess looked concerned, of course, for a normal person, keeping returning from the dead would be seen as impossible. Actually, returning from the dead at all was impossible. Dean nodded, watching her carefully. She knew that Brady had been a Demon, and hadn’t seemed to react too badly. Maybe it was just the shock of all this stuff being real.

‘Yeah, and I went to hell because of it.’ Dean picked up on the slightest flinch at that, but he presumed it was just Jessica getting used to these terms.

‘I’m glad you’re here, Jess. Sam deserves happiness.’ Sam deserved more than that, but Dean felt that this was a good start. Jess smiled softly, in the three weeks since she had arrived at the Bunker, she was a constant source of happiness. The smile almost never left her face, like it was etched into her features.

‘I’m glad to be back. Tonight’s going to be great.’ The date. Jess had suggested it, and normally, Dean knew that Sam wasn’t a big fan of being in public. When she’d agreed to the date, he presumed it was because this was what they used to do at Stanford. The Apple-pie life that he didn’t think he and Sam would ever get, but now, maybe there was a chance.

‘I’m giving you Baby for tonight, don’t crash.’ He warned, although he meant it jokingly, he liked Jess. She had obviously meant a lot to Sam, Dean still remembered the time after her death, when Sam was inconsolable.

‘Thanks, Dean.’ It wasn’t a problem, but chick-flic moments were a no-go, so he just gave a manly nod.

**

‘I don’t know, Dean.’ Castiel was watching Jess, who was twirling round in a pretty dress, hair done up, make-up on. The group were in the library, watching the girl as she waited for Sam.

‘This is good, right? We just have to keep her safe.’ If Jess stayed away from Hunts, then surely that couldn’t be bad. Sam got to keep her girlfriend. Gabriel didn’t comment, neither did Jack, but Bobby was watching Jess curiously.

‘We keep an eye on them.’ Mary nodded in agreement, and just like that, the group was set on it. Dean was determined for his sister to be happy, and this seemed like the best way for it.

‘Do you not think Sam’s face has been a little… blank, lately?’ Castiel added, and Dean thought about it. His sister was usually always pulling weird faces, bitchfaces were the most common. But now that he thought about it, Sam had seemed quite emotionless lately. No, not emotionless. Just, a sort-of permanent happy smile. Speaking of, his little sister came into the room.

Sam didn’t look like Sam. Hair up, smoky eye-shadow, lashes dark. Lips red, tight dress, heels! Actual heels! She had the same blank look on her face, like she was walking around in her own little world. Jess beamed, walking across to Sam and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

‘Do you like it?’ Sam asked, and Jess nodded.

‘Of course. You look stunning.’ She took the keys that Dean had left, walking towards the Garage. Sam paused, the slightest show of victory crossing her face.

‘Like it. Huh.’ She walked after Jess, heels clicking, and Dean wondered if she’d even noticed them sitting there. One thing was for sure, Sam was acting a little strange. He hoped it was just because she wasn’t used to good luck.

‘What if this was Lucifer’s plan? To bring Jess back, then take her away?’ Jack inquired, and Dean shook his head. If it was Lucifer’s plan, then how could he guarantee that he’d be able to kill Jess? And he was still in the Cage! It couldn’t work, it just didn’t make sense.

‘Lucifer can’t reach her.’ Dean stated, looking to the Angels, who hesitantly nodded. He knew they were wary, more because of Sam’s reaction rather than anything else.

‘Maybe you should talk to her about it.’ Bobby slowly said, knowing Dean didn’t want to talk to his little sister about girlfriends. It would push the chick-flic moment rule right out of the window.

‘She’s happy.’ Dean stated firmly, ignoring the glare he got from Bobby, and looked to the Angels. Eventually, they nodded as well, and the group backed down from the fight. If Sam needed him, she would say something. She wasn’t an idiot.

 

The night progressed, a takeaway pizza followed by beers in the TV room, soda for Jack, who complained and argued that technically his body would be able to process alcohol better than all of the humans combined. Gabriel laughed, said that he inherited that from him, then got hit by Castiel. It was nice, the Bunker family, and Dean forgot all about the issues they were having with Sam, and Jess, and what Lucifer had said.

‘Nachos.’ Jack stated, and Gabriel procured the item. His nephew lunged for them, tucking in happily while Castiel scolded Gabriel for using his Grace for something as small as Nachos. Dean argued that technically food was useful, so Gabriel was just helping out. His boyfriend glared, then a smile spread across his face, and Dean panicked.

‘You stood up for Gabriel.’ Castiel remarked, Gabe cheering happily and doing a weird victory dance. Dean groaned dramatically, before he heard a knock on the Bunker door. For a moment, his mind flashed back to Jess, then he remembered that they had Baby, and so wouldn’t need to knock.

‘Expecting any more visitors?’ Bobby asked, reaching for the gun at his belt. Dean shook his head, gripping his and heading out of the door. The others followed, Dean opening the door slowly, guns pointed straight at the intruder. Dean froze, staring at the figure in the door, then lowered the gun.

‘Dad?’


	9. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets the proof she needed

Sam was slowly finding things about fake-Jess that proved she wasn’t real. If it was God sending a sign, it wasn’t a very big one. Maybe, just maybe, Sam was supposed to figure this out for herself. And she was doing a pretty good job, the list was growing, and Sam could soon take her research to the group and explain that this wasn’t her Jess.

Jess had gone wide with her shot. That was the first thing on Sam’s list. Jess had been taught to shoot by her dad when she was little, yet fake-Jess couldn’t hit the target. The nickname “Sammy”, that Jess rarely used. The fact she hadn’t commented on Sam’s make-up, despite always commenting at Stanford. The heels, she hadn’t mentioned those either. Jess driving Dean’s car, even though Jess had never learnt to drive. Jess currently eating pesto, despite having an utter hatred of it. Sam smiled around a mouthful of pasta, this wasn’t her Jess.

Excusing herself to the bathroom, Sam walked to the sink and turned it on, staring up into the mirror. Checking she was alone, she pressed her hands together, shutting her eyes.

‘Chuck, God, thank you. I know that this isn’t Jess, but I don’t know if the others will believe me. Thank you, I think… I think it’s enough.’ She said, washing her hands and returning to the table with the fake-Jess. Her not-girlfriend smiled up, taking her hand as they paid the bill. Sam felt like it was the smallest of victories, knowing that the woman in front was working for the man that Sam hated the most.

The Impala was home, climbing in reassured Sam that she was safe. Jess was behind the wheel, a soft smile on her face as she looked across to her.

‘Fancy coming to my room tonight?’ Sam paused, thinking about how best to play this situation. Until she could prove it wasn’t her, until she was sure, she wasn’t supposed to tip Lucifer off. Sam agreed, figuring it could just be to sleep, and pulled her phone out. Leaving her not-girlfriend driving, Sam shot a text message to Rowena, knowing the Witch would be happy to help in this situation. If Sam could see Lucifer, then she could confront him about Jess. That was the idea, then Sam would take her findings to the Bunker and they would deal with the imposter.

Sam looked across, watching Jess sing, head tipped back, a smile on her face. She looked pretty in the low light, hell, she looked pretty in any light. But right now, Sam could almost pretend it was her Jess. The way she sung, tapped along to the beat, a bright smile that Sam returned, despite trying her best not to become attached. The case, working to find out what she was, kept the pain away.

‘I love you, Sam. One day, once this gets better, we’ll make our life together.’ Jess promised, just like her Jess had. Sam smiled, lip wobbling slightly as she stared into the eyes of the woman Sam thought she’d spend the rest of her life with.

‘Our life. Together.’ Sam agreed, the stab in her heart more painful than she could have imagined as she stared at her girlfriend. Jess took her hand, gripping tightly.

‘The life we want. Dogs, hell, kids? There’s IVF, I could have them. I know you can’t.’ Sam stared at her, her Jess didn’t know about the infertility, but she didn’t point that out. Just another thing that meant this wasn’t her Jess, and made it easier to see her like this.

‘Kids. Sounds good.’ Sam stated, adding as much emotion as possible. They arrived in the Bunker, Sam watching Jess take her hand. Walking through the corridors, the couple walked out into the library. Sam had had many shocks, especially in the last month, but when she walked in and saw her father sitting there, it really took the biscuit.

Momentarily, Sam wondered if this was Lucifer who had done this. Then, just like that, she felt it. The sour, unpleasant taste when Jess was around vanished, a pure, burning light pouring off of John. Sam realised that this wasn’t another thing she had to face, this was the proof she had asked for from God, Chuck, to show if Jess was really the one Sam had lost.

‘Dad.’ She stated, dropping Jess’s hand and running. No hesitation, not like with Jess, this time it was real. Her dad stood, catching her as she practically through herself at him. He felt real, everything in her told her that this was real, that this was the truth. Meaning the woman behind her wasn’t Jess, and she needed to prove it.

‘Sam, we were just talking about how Lucifer brought Jess back as well.’ Ah, they presumed the two were the same. That was alright, Sam could disprove that very quickly, and she sent a silent prayer to Chuck for his help. Although God didn’t reply, she was perfectly aware that this was his doing. Sam Winchester smiled up at her father, then felt a hand against her waist.

‘Dad, this is Jess.’ She eventually said, not really wanting them to meet. Jess stepped forwards, hand outstretched, perfect smile on her face like she wasn’t a fake version working for the Devil himself. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist, utter peace spreading across as she realised that for once, she had outsmarted the Devil.

‘Pleasure to meet you, Sir.’ John seemed to be having an overload of information, even as Sam sat down and listened to the group explaining everything that had happened. Jess stayed by Sam’s side, and she kept her face neutral as she read the text from Rowena. Tomorrow, she would be able to confront the Devil and sort out this entire mess. Plus, she’d got her dad as a bonus out of this.

‘Sam, time for bed?’ Jess asked, nails digging slightly. The more Sam spoke to Dad, the more the signs started to show. The sour, unpleasant tang that came with her amplified. Sam beamed, entwining their fingers.

‘Of course, Jessica.’ No response, like Sam hadn’t called her by her full name. Sam could have laughed, could have jumped for joy at the realisation that this definitely wasn’t her Jess. Then, on the walk to the room, Sam wondered if she could really stand losing this woman, even if it wasn’t quite her Jess. What if there was a way that they could reverse whatever Lucifer had done? What if, by some miracle, Sam could get her Jess back. No, Chuck had shown her what she needed to know, and she would follow his word.

‘I love you, Sam.’ Was the last words murmured that night, despite Jess’s attempts to start something sexual. Sam watched her as she undressed, staring at the pale skin where she had bled on the ceiling, finding the skin perfect. Sam didn’t remark as she pressed against her, just like they always had, and settled. Sam Winchester, a Hunter that would never admit weakness, watched the woman that she had always loved sleep, blonde hair framing her face like a halo.

‘I love you too, Jessica Moore.’ And it wasn’t a lie, she loved her so much that it hurt to see this version. Sam, taking one last look at the peaceful version, cemented the image in her mind. This would be her memory, not the Lucifer-stolen version.


	10. My Jess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know. A little bit of Luci, a little bit of violence.

Sam Winchester stood in front of the Cage, the fire burning high, the warding holding. Rowena and Crowley stood behind, far enough away not to be able to hear, but still there in case Sam needed help. Hell was cold, strangely, the dark spreading out. The ground underneath was bare, the sky a dark grey, swirling as Rowena chanted her magic. Sam held still, feeling the rush of air as he appeared.

She stared at the man, no, Archangel, in front of her. The same stubble, icy blue eyes and blond hair. Good-looking, in a weird way. He watched her through the fire, a smirk on his face. Like he had expected this, and Sam figured he probably had.

‘Sammy, a pleasure.’ The words that Jess said to her Dad last night echoed, and Sam smiled up at the Devil, satisfaction spreading across her. Whatever his plan was, he’d failed. Jess wasn’t going to fool her any longer.

‘It didn’t work. I know she isn’t Jess.’ Lucifer looked mock-horrified, like he had already known. Maybe he had. The fires roared, Lucifer wrapping his hands around the bars and peering down at her.

‘Tell me, Samantha. Did you really think that was all I had?’ Sam held still, staring at the Devil. If Jess wasn’t his great plan, then what was? She suddenly realised that this was Lucifer, the man she knew not to underestimate, yet she had done just that. Walked right up to the Cage, all because Lucifer had toyed with the woman Sam had once loved.

‘I admit, you figured it out sooner than I expected. What gave it away, the hair? Boobs? Or was it this morning?’ He wiggled his eyebrows, playing with her like she was a mouse. Sam held still, fighting the urge to snap.

‘I knew from the beginning. You couldn’t get her right.’ Sam stated, seeing Lucifer’s smirk grow. The Devil didn’t seem to be too worried that she had figured this out, which could only be bad news.

‘And you still did the dirty this morning? Naughty Sammy.’ Sam bit her lip, remembering waking up curled against the woman she loved, rocking her hips against Jess’s hand. Moaning, soft whispers of love. She’d known, deep down, but she wanted to pretend. Just for a while, she could pretend that it was her Jess.

‘If this wasn’t your plan, what was?’ She asked, not really expecting him to answer. The Devil pouted, probably annoyed she hadn’t reacted to the teasing.

‘I’m breaking out, Sammy. Jess was just a little taster, to keep your toes warm. Or, more accurately, other parts.’ His eyes drifted, Sam shifting uncomfortably. Lucifer was in the Cage, he wasn’t getting out. Sam stepped back, looking up to meet the Devil’s gaze.

‘Get rid of her.’ Lucifer snorted with laughter, putting his hand to his chin like he was thinking.

‘Hm, how about, no! You see, Sammy, what’s more fun than seeing how many secrets Jess can spill before you earn my respect, and do the right thing.’ The Devil was lecturing her on doing the right thing. Sam knew that this Jess, fake Jess, knew everything Lucifer did. Including her deepest thoughts, the things she kept hidden.

‘Tick-tock, goes the clock! What’re you going to do, Sammy? Make it a good show.’ Sam stepped back, nodding to Rowena, and stared as the man disappeared. The Devil was trying to get a response. Sam looked to the gun in her belt, checking how many bullets she had. Four. That was enough, enough to end this stupid game. And when Lucifer came for her, she’d be ready. She’d take him down, kicking and screaming, back to the Cage.

**

The Bunker seemed smaller, the time taken to reach the library tiny. Jess rose, the group having been sitting beside John. Sam studied the fake-Jess, who grinned, then jumped up onto the chair. The group fell silent, having not noticed Sam standing in the entrance. Jessica stepped up onto the table, the smirk too similar to Lucifer.

‘Here’s a little story, about a girl who burnt on a ceiling, and ended up in Hell! You call yourself Hunters, but you never even saw it! How did you do it, Sammy? How did you figure out that I was Lucifer’s bitch?’ Sam stepped in, raising the gun and pointing at fake-Jess’s chest. Not her Jess. Heads turned, Dean reaching for a gun, Mary tugging John back. They were staring at Jess, who Sam watched carefully. Her eyes flicked red momentarily, like Lucifer was right behind the wheel.

‘Sammy. Shooting. Make-up. Heels. Pesto. Dad.’ That one she added on, watching Jess jump down, ignoring the group who were looking extremely confused. Dean’s gun followed her, but he didn’t try to shoot. Jess smiled, looking straight at her, and Sam pushed down the thoughts in her head telling her to lower the gun. That this was her Jess. It wasn’t, she was an imposter, one of Lucifer’s creations.

_But remember this morning? How right it felt to wake up next to her, have her breath against your skin? Sammy, she’s still Jess._

‘Luci’s coming, little Sammy. Going to fuck you up real bad. See if you can fix your little secret then.’ Her secret. Azazel, Demon Blood, infertility. Not Jess looked smug, like she’d won the war, and Sam wondered how Lucifer could possibly ruin her anymore. The thoughts of the Cage filled her head, the burning, the freezing, the terror. Sam’s finger tightened around the trigger, and she was rather surprised when crimson stained the top Jess was wearing. Jess looked equally surprised, staring down at the hole that Sam knew she logically had caused.

 _Not Jess._ **Bang.** Step forward.

 _Not Jess._ **Bang.** Step forward.

 _Not Jess._ **Bang.** Step forward.

Blood pooled around Sam’s feet, racing out across the library floor. Sam lowered the gun, hands shaking as she stared down at Jess, her Jess, sprawled out on the floor. Blood flowing from her abdomen, reaching for her, eyes glassy as her head tipped to the side. She didn’t realise she had fallen until she stared at her red hands, hearing people trying to talk, hands tugging at her as she looked down at Jess, her Jess.

_‘Sam, why didn’t you save me?!’ The girl on the ceiling asked, eyes staring down as blood dripped onto Sam’s cheek, the last image of the woman she loved searing into her mind as heat shot through._

Jessica Moore, the woman that Sam loved without falter, spread out on the floor. Her blood, coating Sam like a deadly reminder that Lucifer was never going to let go, never going to let her live her life. Apple-pies and picket fences, things only reachable in dreams. Jess’s eyes, glazed over, looking up at the ceiling. Sam must have been crying, because her face was wet, and someone was lifting her up, pulling her away from the body.

‘Wasn’t… my Jess.’ Sam mumbled, before her heart clenched, and she let blackness take over her vision.


	11. Gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks after his baby sister

Dean carried his baby sister to the shower room, running a hot bath that Gabriel had installed, pouring in bubble mixture. He stripped off her shirt, wiping blood from her hands from where she’d reached out for Jess. Unbuckled the jeans, sliding them down her thighs and scooping her back up. Lowering her into the water, he heard her moan softly, eyes fluttering, but not opening.

Covered by bubbles, he reached round and unclipped the bra, putting it into the sink. He held her steady as he washed each piece of skin covered in blood, scrubbing it off as if it was poison. His baby sister didn’t stir, not when he placed a hand under her head, lowering he down to wash her hair. They hadn’t done this since Sam turned thirteen, the teenager, even when ill, stating she could deal with herself. Now, Dean didn’t hesitate to massage her scalp, fingers running through hair as he shampooed it.

‘De?’ His heart clenched, but he continued to wash her.

‘I’m here, Sammy.’ That was a promise, an assurance, like how he’d do anything for her. How he still would, she was everything he had, he didn’t care about anyone in the Bunker if he couldn’t have her. Sam sighed, resting her head against his arm. When her eyes opened, the guilt was the first thing that hit him.

‘Not Jess…’ She mumbled, the words getting caught and more tears spilling, Dean stopping his own falling as he finished her hair, ringing out the water.

‘I know, Sammy. You did the right thing, little sister.’ A knock at the door drew his attention, and he looked to see his sister was looking the other way, head resting on the edge of the bath. Satisfied that she was safe, he headed to the door. Gabriel stood on the other side, holding clothes. He didn’t meet Dean’s eye, looking down at the ground as he handed across the clothes. Before Dean could speak, Gabriel was walking away, leaving Dean to turn back.

Sam, with his assistance, stood up. He dried her carefully, making a joke about the suds, although she didn’t respond. She stepped out onto the tiles, Dean working on her legs, then wrapping the towel around her chest and tucking it. His hands went to her hips, tugging down the soaked underwear, then turned to the new clothes.

He would have asked her to put them on, but she didn’t seem to be responding to anything, so he helped her change into sweatpants and a strappy vest. Her eyes flicked to his as he stood, they weren’t that different in height, and they stood looking at each other. She didn’t speak, she didn’t need to. Now that Jess was gone, her eyes displayed all the emotions that had been held off for the past weeks. Her hair was the last thing to be dried, and he braided it quickly.

He carried her to her room, ignoring his parents, Uncle and the Angels standing outside her door like they wanted to check on her. He didn’t send them away either, stripping back Sammy’s bed and lying her down, watching as her eyes instantly turned to him, like she was afraid he was leaving.

‘Not going anywhere, Sammy.’

‘De.’ She muttered, then rolled over. He sighed, stripped off the jeans, then climbed under the sheets next to his little sister. Sam hesitated, prodding his arm as if to check he was there, before scooting under his arm and resting her head against his chest. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

‘Sleep, Sam.’ He said, voice soft as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘Love you, De.’ Said the woman pressed to him, and he hesitated. He didn’t usually say it back, normally said something that would make Sam laugh.

‘Love you too, Bitch.’ Sam chuckled, wrapping an arm around his torso.

‘Jerk.’ Dean grinned, waiting until Sam’s breaths had evened out before he fell asleep, protecting Sammy from anything dangerous.

**

‘I’m doing it!’ The gasoline can was snatched back from him, Sam pouting as she walked back to the body. Dean sighed, watching his sister pour the fuel over. The group were standing back, allowing the two siblings to build the fire, then lay the body on top. The Angels had wrapped her in sheets, cleaning the blood off the floor. Sam was acting like her breakdown last night hadn’t happened, handing the empty cannister back as she turned to the body.

‘Lighter?’ She asked, and Dean pulled one out of his pocket. How many of these did they get through? Sam took it from his hand, and he had the decency to pretend that he didn’t see how badly her hand was shaking. Sam stood in front of the fire, and Dean watched as her hand shook, the lighter sitting in her palm. He stepped forward, resting a hand on her hip as he reached the other to close over her hand. Sam’s body relaxed back against his, and they thumbed the lighter and threw it.

‘Sam, we gotta talk about this.’ Dean finally said, watching the body burn. He looked to his little sister, who was standing by his side, not speaking. Her hand reached out, looping her fingers through his lightly, squeezing, before she dropped her hand. In the last day, they had been closer than they’d been in months. And, truth be told, he didn’t really mind.

‘Yeah. I need a shower first.’ Dean didn’t disagree, watching as Sam left the body and walked back towards the Bunker. Castiel moved forwards, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. He turned, pressing his head into the corner of the Angel’s neck, breath heaving.

‘You did well, Dean.’ Cas murmured, and Dean pulled away long enough to see the guilt in the Angel’s eyes.

‘We didn’t know.’ Dean affirmed, trying to prevent Castiel from blaming himself. The Angel sighed, and Dean took the opportunity to kiss him, Cas tugging him slightly closer as their lips melded.

‘As much as I’m down for the free show, that’s my baby brother you’ve got your grubby lips all over.’ Gabriel stated, hopping forwards to beside them. Dean pulled back, but didn’t glare at the Archangel like he normally would, just stared. Jack then decided to pipe up, stepping forwards with a grin,

‘Can we have pancakes?’ Dean turned to look at his Mom and Dad, then Bobby, who were all watching the exchange. If Dad thought it was weird that the Nephilim wanted pancakes, he didn’t say anything.

‘Yeah. Pancakes.’ Dean agreed, taking Cas’s hand into his, not caring what his Dad thought about that either. The group trudged back to the Bunker, Dean would deal with what was left later. If Sam didn’t beat him too it, she seemed pretty adamant on dealing with everything by herself at the moment.


	12. Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci being a dick. Sam being self-sacrificing

‘It’s the son of the Devil?’ John yet again asked, Sam watching the debate while pushing her lonely pancake around the plate. They were settled in the library, John getting more and more frustrated by the fact that they were playing host to the Trickster and a Nephilim. Castiel, as of yet, was in the clear.

‘I assume from your referral to me as “it” that you find me inhuman?’ Jack inquired, his head doing that tilt that usually happened when he was confused. John looked pretty murderous, even Mary looked unsure, so Sam moved across to Jack. The boy grinned, and Sam settled on the table top so that she could reach his hair. It was pretty smooth, silky, more like Gabriel’s than Lucifer’s.

‘Jack’s a kid, dad.’ Dean stated, and it was weird, hearing him defend Jack.

‘The son of the Devil.’ John pointed out, and Sam sighed.

‘He’s no worse than I am, let him be.’ Sam stated, stroking her fingers through Jack’s hair. He smiled, although he still looked confused.

‘Are you going to shoot me as well?’ Dad asked, and Sam was pretty sure everyone wanted to know the answer to that question. After all, they all presumed Lucifer had brought Dad back as well.

‘Of course not.’ Sam stated, thinking back to the gun pressing into her hand, Jess’s body crumpling awkwardly onto the floor.

‘Sammy.’ Dean scolded, warning her to be more open. Sam shot him a glare, and Dean flipped her off. She snorted, looking back to her Dad.

‘Lucifer didn’t bring you back.’ She provided, then was bombarded by the humans in the room asking who. Sam watched the voices fight with each other, each trying to get their opinion across. Actually, Bobby wasn’t joining in, so that was nice. Just the Winchesters arguing.

‘Was it God?’ Jack asked, staring up at her.

‘I think so.’ Sam replied, and he nodded.

‘I hear you praying to him sometimes. I think it was nice of him to answer.’ She didn’t ask if Jack had literally walked past her room and heard, or if the kid could hear them in his mind. Either way, she didn’t mind, Jack was like a so-…. Nephew. He was like her nephew. The Angels all looked slightly concerned at that, the humans having fell quiet.

‘I knew it wasn’t Jess from the beginning, but I didn’t have any proof, so I started collecting small things that would prove it wasn’t. When I had enough, I prayed. Then he brought Dad back. Then I went to the Cage to speak to Lucifer, who admitted…’

‘You did WHAT?!’ Dean shouted, standing up sharply. Sam played back her sentence, then picked up on the bit he had a problem with.

‘It was safe. Rowena and Crowley were there, I had backup if he got out.’

‘So we’re trusting Witch Bitch and the King of Hell?’ Dean snapped, but he relaxed slightly. Both Winchesters knew that the two of them were on their side, even Mary knew. Dad didn’t look very impressed with Sam, but then again, when was he normally?

‘Anyway, Lucifer admitted Jess wasn’t his main plan.’ A little bit longer-winded than that, but it was the basic idea. Gabriel looked concerned, as he rightly should, being one of only two creatures that could kill Lucifer. And he didn’t think he could do it, not low of Grace. Sam had a back-up plan if it came to that, but she wouldn’t say it aloud. Not yet.

‘Don’t suppose he enlightened us with that?’ Dean asked, looking like he wished he had alcohol. Castiel was still holding his hand, which was sweet.

‘No, although he seemed certain he could get out of the Cage.’ Sam said, then turned her head when she heard something behind her. She wasn’t the only one, heads span at the sound of a clashing sound. She was the first to reach her room, staring at the broken bed, mess of clothes all over the floor, and blood dripping down the walls. Jack was close behind, reaching out for the blood, and she slapped his hand back.

Others stared at the words, Sam stepping into the room and admiring the mess. She had to hand it to him, his Grace was certainly a lot more powerful now that Jess was gone. It must have taken a lot to uphold that connection. Either way, she needed to get ready for him.

‘What exactly is he talking about?’ Dean asked, staring at the writing on the wall. Sam looked back to it, looking straight at the words, and shrugged.

‘I have no idea.’ She lied, knowing only the three Angels in the room would be able to pick up on it. Castiel was a worry, but he probably wouldn’t tell Dean unless Gabriel told him too. Dean sighed, then stared at the room.

‘We’ll get extra warding around the rooms. And I’ll help you clean this up.’

‘No need, I can sort it.’ Gabriel offered, and Dean led the humans away. Sam sat on the edge of her broken bed, staring up at the words.

**Secrets can’t hold forever**

Someone sat beside her, and she looked to the Archangel, who took hold of her hand. She didn’t pull back, revelling in the warmth of his skin. For a moment, she could forget the reason she had to keep pushing him away.

‘Let me help.’ So, he knew she was hiding something. She wanted to, but she couldn’t bear to lose him.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ She stated, so obviously a lie, but she continued to stare straight ahead. Lucifer would come, and she meanwhile had some Demon blood to purge.

**

Rowena looked to the spell, then back up at the Winchester. Sam looked at the Witch, hoping the group that had left the Bunker would stay gone for a little longer. She needed this time to convince Rowena that this spell was a good idea.

‘This is a bad idea.’ Rowena commented, flicking her red hair out of her face as she ran a nail along the book. Sam held still, knowing she would have more to say than just that. In fact, Rowena would do the spell if Sam asked. They had that kind of relationship.

‘I have a plan. But, it balances on this.’ Sam stared at the page, then to the other member of the group, the King of Hell, who was sitting on one of the comfy chairs. He sipped the scotch, looking up at her with a look of amusement.

‘Samantha Winchester, explain.’ She did, explaining every inch of the plan, and how it would work. The two listened, in detail, to every word. Their expressions didn’t change, not even at the most dangerous places.

‘And what of the Angel?’

‘He’ll do it.’ And then Rowena could perform the spell, and Sam would have hope of healing. Lucifer had said that HE couldn’t heal her. But technically, he’d never said she couldn’t heal herself. Rowena may have a faint idea of why Sam was doing this, but it didn’t really matter, the Witch wouldn’t speak up.

‘Moose, this is the most ridiculous plan I’ve ever heard.’ Crowley stated, standing up and adjusting the suit. She watched the King of Hell look down at the book, then stare back up at her with a grin.

‘Where do I sign up?’


	13. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes on a hunt

Sam Winchester grinned, staring at the dress like it was the prettiest thing she’d ever seen. Well, that was true, it was. Leaving Rowena and Crowley to sort out the plan meant getting on with her life, and tonight, they were on a hunt. People disappearing, no real link between them, although they all happened to be attending a formal event. Which was why they were dressing up, and were meeting at the event itself. Rowena had got them invites, although she wasn’t attending. Sam was currently standing in the Manor House, Eloise Winters house, the cousin of the last person to vanish.

When Sam had told her that she was working on the case, Eloise had offered help in whatever form. Tonight, it meant assistance getting ready for the mascaraed. Eloise was a woman four years older than Sam, and they were roughly of the same build. The dress in question was blue, with silver trim. It reached the floor, although it split mid-thigh. It was more expensive than anything she’d ever worn before. Eloise had done the make-up, then helped her into heels, and handed her jewellery.

Six of them on one case. Sam, Gabriel, Dean, Castiel, Mary and John. Bobby had returned to sort out what he could of his life, and it left the six of them to work. Sure enough, John returning had caused a slight shift in the chain of command. Dean, although he still gave the orders, listened to John first. Sam, as ever, enjoyed pissing her father off. She was the only one not arriving at the same time as the others, they were coming in the Impala.

‘Samantha, here.’ The mask was pretty, black and dainty, covering just her eyes and nose. She placed it on, pinning it into place, and turned to Eloise. She could hear the people downstairs, knowing it was her job to find and interview the one man who refused to give evidence. Malcom Winters, a known recluse, and a man that was not easy to contact. Sam figured it was because he had seen something the night his brother had been taken, which was why he wouldn’t speak up.

The lights were dazzling, Sam walking through crowds with Eloise by her side. Even she could admit that the woman was gorgeous, all long limbs and curves, a model-worthy woman. Sam felt honoured to have her on her arm, the two taking Champagne glasses. Sam avoided the people dancing, Eloise leading her around the floor. She spotted Dean, his green eyes finding hers despite the mask. She gave the smallest of smiles, before Eloise was tugging her the other way.

‘Fancy a dance?’ Sam didn’t have the heart to tell her she had never really danced, so allowed the woman to tug her back. Hands rested on her skin, but Sam was scanning the crowd, finding the man they were looking for.

‘You know I need to speak to him.’ She supplied, and Eloise sighed. Dean was walking in this direction, so she turned to greet him. Eloise introduced herself again, although Dean’s attention barely wavered. Castiel looked smug, keeping his hand entwined with her brother’s. Mary looked pretty, on the arm of John, who was staring at Sam. It was probably disapproval, so she didn’t think much of it.

‘I can’t make him speak to you.’ Eloise said, sighing. Gabriel had appeared, eating an olive, looking at Sam for slightly too long. She blushed under the stare, to which he winked, and she looked across the floor.

‘I’ll try.’ Dean said, and Eloise snorted. He looked back to her, and she shrugged.

‘Look, not that I agree with it, but he’s more likely to talk to someone like Sam.’ Someone female, she meant, and the group got the idea. John didn’t look impressed, it was something that had never happened because she was always dressed in men’s clothes. So, Sam turned, long legs walking across. Malcom was dressed in a dark suit, and raised his head as she clicked closer.

‘Samantha Winchester, a friend of your cousin’s.’ She offered out a hand, playing shy from behind the mask. He grinned, all teeth and a predatory glance, taking it and raising it to his lips.

‘Malcolm Winters. Investigating the disappearance of my brother, no?’ He turned, grabbing two glasses from a passing waiter, pressing one to her hand. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was happy drinking it, she hadn’t seen it for a moment while he turned, but she accepted the glass. His hand went to her hip, and she bit her lip slightly.

‘Yes, I am. You’re a hard person to talk to, Mr Winters.’ He chuckled, something so wrong when they were talking about the disappearance of his brother. He pulled her slightly closer, not that she struggled against the hold.

‘I know who you are, Samantha. IT told me.’ Sam momentarily thought of the clown, then shoved the thought away.

‘It?’ She asked, putting the glass down as his fingers dug tighter into her hip, his eyes widening. Fear, she realised, and a mix of something else. Anticipation?

‘It was terrifying, told me you were coming to kill it. I’m sorry.’ Gunshots sounded from outside the building, and, of course, she watched her friends and family run towards it. She went to follow, before a hand clamped around her mouth, a rag in the hand. People were running, screaming, glasses shattering on the floor. Sam flailed, trying not to inhale chloroform, but felt her mind spinning. She spotted the smug look of Eloise, like she had planned this entire thing, and then Sam felt her head go dark.

**

Sam sat bolt upright, sweat soaking her form. A lamp was turned on, and she looked down to find herself in bed, wearing a white nightgown, with a man next to her. Whiskey-eyes met hers, a look of concern on the Archangel’s face.

‘Sam? Are you alright?’ Sam couldn’t remember why she was panicking, but something told her that this was what she wanted. Gabriel, she liked him, but why was she in his bed?

‘Just a bad dream.’ She muttered, staring at him with confusion. He smiled, reaching out and placing a hand on her belly, and she looked down. Swollen, like a large melon, and his hand resting caused a stir inside her belly. She gasped, and Gabriel grinned.

‘Kicking again! Give your mommy a break, Joanne!’ Sam stared from her belly to Gabriel, confusion on her face. This… this wasn’t possible?

‘Joanne?’ She asked, Gabriel pouting slightly.

‘Don’t tell me you’ve gone off the name. Joanne Mary Winchester.’ No, of course she hadn’t, it was the name she’d dreamt of calling the child she could never have. The Hunter instincts told her to run, to question what was going on, but she did neither of those things. Staring at her swollen belly, she rested back against the pillows, Gabriel rolling on top of her. He was careful of the bump, pressing kisses to it gently.

‘Of course not. Baby Joanne.’ She murmured quietly, parting her lips when Gabriel kissed her. Hands reached for her legs, and she parted them willingly, feeling heat rush between her thighs. Any part of her mind that protested gave up in that moment, doubts replaced by the intense pleasure coursing through her body as Gabriel moved, gentle and loving.

When the light switched off, Gabriel left a hand on her belly, Sam feeling sated and happy. She took his hand in hers, smiling in the dark as she felt her belly shift.

‘I love you, Sam.’ Her heart clenched, but she still spoke, even if her voice wavered slightly.

‘I love you too, Gabe.’


	14. Why am I sad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dudes and doodettes.

‘Do we need more pears?’ Sam asked, writing the shopping list. She stood in the kitchen, using her bump to lean on as she wrote the list. Two weeks till the baby was due, and Sam had forgotten the doubts of three weeks ago. How could she doubt this? Gabriel, her loving husband, and her baby Joanne? They lived in a house that they had bought after she’d quit Hunting, and she had adopted a pre-law course again. Everything had changed after they’d found out she was pregnant, and were now expecting their first child. Sam could remember the moment she found out, the joy of having a baby.

‘No, sweetheart. Remember, we’re having dinner with my brother tonight.’ Gabriel said, and Sam nodded. She looked forward to seeing Castiel, he was a man that she had the feeling she knew a lot better than she did, but that seemed weird. She’d only met him last year. It must be nice, having a brother around. She missed Dean, who had died on the last hunt they went on. A poltergeist gone wrong, Dean had suffered injuries that she couldn’t help with. Her mind flitted back to the scene, Dean bleeding out on the floor, Sam gripping his shirt.

‘I know!’ She called back, grabbing the kitchen spray. Cleaning the sides, she put away the items she’d taken out of the fridge to make an inventory, then grabbed her purse and decided to walk to the shops. It was a bright day, and the walk didn’t take long. People stopped to talk to her as she walked, commenting on how the baby couldn’t be long now, and Sam agreed. Joanne was more active recently, and Sam was sure she would be on time.

Returning with shopping, she found Gabriel on his way to work. He looked rather handsome in his suit, she thought, and showed this with a kiss to his lips that wasn’t as innocent as it should have been. He growled playfully, swatting at her ass as she giggled, jumping out of the way. She moved towards the shopping, needing to unpack it before she got too tired and needed to sit down. Being pregnant sure was exhausting, but Sam wouldn’t trade it for the world.

‘I’ll be home tonight, love.’ He said, kissing her forehead as he pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her. He cradled baby Joanne, who kicked upon feeling her father. Typical, she was going to be a daddy’s girl. Gabriel chuckled, spinning Sam so quickly she almost lost her balance, before he knelt down. Even though it had happened ever day these last three weeks, she still felt her heart flutter when he showed such emotion, like they were still in the new stages of the relationship.

‘Be good for Mommy, Joanne.’ He kissed her stomach, stood and kissed her lips once more, before he was out of the house. Sam beamed, pouring a cup of tea and heading up the stairs. For a moment, she looked to the photos on the wall, seeing one of her and Gabriel at the butchers shop, having made some Jam that they were selling there. Her eyes were drawn to the meat-hooks, something in her crying out, memories of a dark room and the intense cold and the need to scream.

Sam shook it off, figuring it was just the tiredness of being almost ready to pop. She walked away from the photos, waddling across the landing. She reached the nursery, hand gripping hold of the handle as she opened the door. The room was a light shade of pink, a beautiful crib in the middle, a dream-catcher above. A bookshelf, a nursing chair, a changing stand. It was weird, sometimes, Sam couldn’t quite remember buying this stuff. But she must have done, after all, the room was decorated exactly as Sam wanted. She couldn’t imagine anything better for her little Joanne, her perfect baby.

Her room, their room, was relatively plain. The only thing that she really adored was the framed photo of her and Dean, which sat on the dresser. She picked it up, walking back to the bed and sat down. Something told her that it wasn’t right, that Dean wasn’t dead, that she could open her eyes and see him. She shut her eyes, flashes of the green eyes behind a mask, Dean dressed in a suit crossing her mind. She couldn’t remember where the memory was from, and before she’d really thought about it, tears rolled down her cheeks.

‘Why… why am I sad?’ She questioned to the empty room, fingers touching her wet cheeks. She looked back down at the picture, remembering the sound of music, an olive in Gabriel’s mouth. Castiel, standing in a suit, holding Dean’s hand. But Dean had never known Castiel, or Gabriel. She bit her lip, tasting blood, and tried to remember. She wanted to remember.

Instead, Sam curled up on the floor, cradling her stomach as she tried to shut off the voice in the back of her head. Why couldn’t she just be happy with the life she had? She had everything she wanted, the perfect house, the perfect husband, the perfect pregnancy. Yet, something in her said it was all TOO perfect, that Dean should have been there, that he should be sitting beside her, staring at her with those bright green eyes. She looked to her nails, painted a similar shade of green, and let the tears fall.

**

Sam hung lifelessly, the needle strapped to her skin, her body pale and gaunt. The ropes tying her up dug into her skin, the dress she had been wearing torn and dirty. Though she couldn’t remember, her body had been dragged through the old farm-building, right to the back of the shed. Her body had been hauled up, tied up as the creature came close, his eyes a bright blue and patterns swirling under his skin as he reached. It was dark, shadows reaching across the walls, the entire world kept away from this barn.

Anyone would have thought she was dead. Her skin was going grey, eyes shut, head tucked down as she lived away her dream. Beside her, four other people hung, although all but one were already dead. Grey, like death itself. Sam, being so far gone, didn’t hear the familiar purr of an engine cut out, the sound of tires on gravel as the Hunters approached the barn. She was too far gone, thinking of colour schemes for the curtains in the nursery, staring at the lamp in the Nursery and telling herself it could be a fire-hazard. It was ridiculous, a fire in a nursery, but Sam felt a prickling heat in the back of her neck when she tried to dismiss the fear.

Nothing, to her, seemed wrong. Nothing apart from the memories that didn’t add up, but it was forgotten as her baby kicked, and the sound of Gabriel entering the house, his voice echoing around the house as she called back. Sam thought back to the tears, felt a sort-of hollowness as she tried to focus on the emerald colour of her nails. The thing that would eventually pull her out was that very colour, the brightest of green.


End file.
